Tristian
Description The village of Tristian is a small place filled with mostly farmers surrounded by mostly farmland of the Garmoth Valley. The residents are small in number, and their farm yield is not substantial, but they contribute to the Empire and the economy like everyone else. Miles from any major city (the nearest is Nereth) and within several days travel of any major roads, the village is mostly self-sufficient. They are not without their secrets or interesting figures, though. Village Elders #'Araya Helmdale' #'Devlin Woodman' #'Theodred Carver' #Vernon Deville #Maurice Deville #Bondra Felnorth #'Victoria Llewyn' Important Locations 1 - Jorgin’s Smithy One of the blacksmiths in town, Jorgin is a former adventurer that retired early from that life when too many of his friends died. 2 - Tristian General Store Run by a woman named Ydra Redshield, this is the only general store in the village. It provides many of the materials, various groceries, and equipment that the locals need on a regular basis, so it doesn’t have everything. 3 - Torva’s Shop The Dwarven woman, Torva, runs this other blacksmith in town. 4 - Ahlanna's Apothecary Run by Ahlanna, an herbalist, that creates remedies and balms for the locals 5 - Life of Pie A bakery in town that makes various breads, but also a lot of sweets and pastries. Run by Horace, the Half-Orc. 6 - Slings and Arrows Run by two Human brothers, Fendar and Somdar, they make and sell all the bows, arrows, and crossbows in the shop. 7 - The Woodcarver’s Wood shop run by Gregoire. He helps with any construction in the town, makes furniture and various other tools for the village, and can help with any wagons or carts that need repairing. 8 - Dressed to Dazzle A clothier run by Farah, a Halfling woman who designs and makes clothes for everyone in the village. She also make banners and flags for people from her raw materials. 9 - Odds and Ends A scribe and a scholar, Pedras the Half-elf runs the shop. He offers services like scribing, crafting legal documents, sending messages, and the like. He has various writing supplies, like scrolls, parchment, ink, and quills as well as a few books that he has collected over time. 10 - Sunshine Tanner Run by town elders, Vernon and Maurice Deville, they provide all the tanner services for the village. They create the hides, leathers, and the like from animal hides, as well as some clothing and even some armor. 11 - The Meatcarver’s Run by Julius, he helps farmers slaughter their own animals and cut them up properly, as well as offering meats from his own animals, items for preserving meats like barrels and salts, as well as various spices and sauces for cooking meat. 12 - Drunken Mule Inn The sole inn of Tristian Village, run by Korinne, a half-elven woman with a feisty and contrary personality. 13 - Constable's Office/Jail Constable Everett is the main representative of the law in the village. He has a small office with a couple jail cells, but no deputies at all. 14 - Yosef Warren's Home Yosef Warren owns several of the farms around the village but doesn’t work them. He leases the land to a few villagers and take a portion of their profits. He has a large house just outside the village and is considered a glorified money lender. 15 - Townmaster's House The de facto Mayor of the village, the Townmaster, takes up residence here. Victoria Llewyn has been the Townmaster for a couple decades now. 16 - Temple of the Sun Father Erevan Moonmeadow runs this temple of Pelor. It is a simple temple, with multiple stained glass windows in the walls and ceiling. It is the source of weekly ceremonies and rituals and he is the one who throws the fall and spring harvest festivals for the village. 17 - Ignacious Steeldragon's Tower A small three-story tower just outside the village and the surrounding farms. The sole resident, Ignacious Steeldragon, is a magic user of some kind, but what he is doing in that tower is anybody’s guess. 18 – Red Leaf Farm Farm owned by Yosef Warren and known for its red maple tree that grows on the ground. Run by Cormok, the Taskmaster. Other Important NPCs #'Yorik Redaxe' - A gruff red Dragonborn hunter, he is not really a resident of the town. He occasionally passes through with pelts from animals he has hunted, various items and trinkets he discovered on his travels, or anything else he thinks he might hock to someone gullible enough to pay for it. He is very good at hunting, but not very good with interacting with people. He passes through the village every couple days, always on the move and traveling all the local villages. #'Henry Vorin' - This local resident is a massive Human being who is not very smart. Rumor has it his parents dropped him on his head when he was a baby and he’s never been exactly right since. He is kind and helpful, almost like a child, but his size and strength (they think he has Giant blood in him) has kept him in work to anyone who needs a hand lifting or moving something heavy. Anyone in the village will throw him some coin for his help and he maintains a modest lifestyle from that.